


Dream Lover

by sarahstarkiller



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Erotic Dreams, M/M, Oral Fixation, Stargazing, Steve's Hands, Wet Dream, mentions of blowjobs, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahstarkiller/pseuds/sarahstarkiller
Summary: Drooping stars are scattered across the darkening sky, stretching for endless miles in the cold desert. Billy shifts against the hard surface underneath him, looking to where the sun had set moments ago, leaving in its wake streaks of pink and orange so bright it seems to be an illusion. He breathes deeply and is only then aware of the voice repeating his name.“Billy?”He knows that voice. It’s got that timorous quality to it which he hears in class, in practice, in the parking lot before and after school. Smooth and deep, not as deep as his own but more than enticing to his ears.





	Dream Lover

Drooping stars are scattered across the darkening sky, stretching for endless miles in the cold desert. Billy shifts against the hard surface underneath him, looking to where the sun had set moments ago, leaving in its wake streaks of pink and orange so bright it seems to be an illusion. He breathes deeply and is only then aware of the voice repeating his name.

 

“Billy?”

 

He knows that voice. It’s got that timorous quality to it which he hears in class, in practice, in the parking lot before and after school. Smooth and deep, not as deep as his own but more than enticing to his ears.

 

He turns his head, brain swimming, and he’s met with the sight of Steve Harrington lying next to him in the bed of someone’s truck.

 

Steve laughs and the sound is oddly muffled. But, God, his smile is more dazzling than any star above. “Thought I lost you for a second.”

 

“No,” Billy assures him, letting his fingers find Steve’s beside him. “I’m right here. What were you saying?”

 

“I asked if you wanted a cigarette,” Steve mumbles absentmindedly, his attention on feeling every knuckle of Billy’s hand.

 

Billy hums and watches Steve reach into the pocket of his navy blue jacket. Underneath, Billy sees he’s wearing a pink collared shirt, the color appearing brighter in the lighting of the evening desert and clinging to the swell of his chest. Faded blue jeans hugging his long legs and beaten white Converse sneakers on his feet, his brown hair coiffed to perfection.

 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Billy breathes just as Steve lights the cigarette in his mouth.

 

Steve looks at him with those big brown eyes and gives him a goofy smile. “Says  _ you.” _

 

Billy takes the cigarette from between Steve’s plush lips and sticks it in his own mouth. When he takes a drag, he’s hardly able to feel the burn in his lungs and the smoke floats up, up, never quite disappearing from above them. Their view of the stars is distorted but Billy can still see them sparkling from space.

 

Steve shuffles to lay his head on Billy’s shoulder, his hair tickling his jaw. Billy kisses the top of his head and Steve says, “Name one.”

 

“A star?”

 

“No, a grain of sand,” Steve teases and Billy tugs on his hair. “Name a star.”

 

“What kind of name do you give a star?” Billy wonders aloud, watching the smoke from his everlasting cigarette as it forms a fog around them, smelling peculiarly sweet, like cotton candy.

 

“A damn good one,” Steve declares and then points eagerly to the sky. “See that one? I named it Barry.”

 

Billy giggles and asks, “Why Barry?”

 

Steve sits up and glares at Billy, looming over him. “Don’t laugh at Barry. You don’t even know how to name stars.”

 

“Oh, I can name stars.” Billy searches for the perfect one, though they’re all breathtaking, like a million twinkling lights in the sky. He points to one that’s yellow in hue and says, “Her. She’s… Banana.”

 

Steve looks to where Billy’s pointing and then slowly turns back to him wearing the most smitten grin Billy’s ever seen. “Banana?” Billy nods and Steve explodes into wild laughter, falling against Billy’s chest.

 

“Hey,” Billy scolds but he’s unable to keep his own laughter at bay. He holds Steve’s shaking body against him. “Don’t laugh at Banana. Maybe she can be friends with Barry.”

 

Steve picks his head up. “I’m not laughing at Banana,” he takes the cigarette from Billy’s fingers and flicks it over the side of the truck, then entwines his fingers in Billy’s own. “I’m laughing at  _ you.” _ Steve uses his other hand to take Billy by the chin, tilting his head upwards.

 

The fog has completely hidden the night sky from view, sheltering Billy and Steve in an intoxicating warmth.

 

Steve speaks but the way his mouth moves doesn’t correlate to the actual words. “You look so perfect underneath me, Billy.”

 

Billy says something but he can’t hear his own voice. Steve seems to hear him, though, because his face flushes and then he’s touching his lips to Billy’s.

 

Billy wants to press up into Steve’s tantalizing mouth, to coax him open and give as much as he’ll take, but he can’t move. He’s completely at Steve’s mercy, it seems.

 

Steve says something unintelligible before running his teeth along Billy’s jaw, eliciting a shiver from Billy. He kisses Billy’s neck gently, then sucks a mark into his skin and Billy  _ feels  _ him whisper against his throat but his ears are ringing.

 

Steve’s thumb swipes across Billy’s slick bottom lip and Billy’s mouth opens on instinct. It’s only in that moment that Billy understands how big Steve’s hands are, one pinning his own above his head and the other covering an entire side of his face. His fingers are impossibly long and his palm is so soft it’s mystifying, the complete opposite of Billy’s own hands.

 

Steve looks awestruck as he runs his fingers over Billy’s lips, making them buzz with electricity. Billy feels dizzy and lets his eyes fall shut as Steve slides his index finger across his teeth before he slips it onto Billy’s tongue. Billy closes his lips over Steve’s finger and opens his eyes to watch Steve’s enraptured face as he works it slowly in and back, almost taking it from his mouth entirely.

 

Suddenly, Billy can hear again. “Is this how you’d suck my dick? All pretty and eager?”

 

Billy moans, louder than he means to and is able to move again, using his chance to take Steve’s wrist and take the finger from his mouth. He guides Steve to run his wet finger over his lips and then licks it, the whole long length of it, loving how Steve shivers when Billy runs his teeth over the pad of it. He then coaxes Steve’s middle finger to join in, slipping the fingers back into his mouth with a satisfied sigh.

 

“Always have to occupy that mouth of yours…”

 

Billy squeezes his eyes shut when he notices how he’s getting hard just from having Steve’s fingers in his mouth.

 

“God, babe, you’re getting my fingers so wet,” Steve whispers and takes his fingers from Billy’s mouth just to prove his point as he marvels at the string of saliva connecting his hand to Billy’s lips. “I could fuck you with these fingers.”

 

“Please,” Billy rasps and imagines it, the long drag of Steve’s fingers inside him, teasing him. Maybe he could get his whole hand up there. He groans at the thought and shudders. “I want you to.”

 

Steve chuckles at him and plants a sweet kiss on Billy’s spit-slick lips. Billy guides his hand back to his mouth, nipping his fingertips affectionately.

 

“I-” Billy starts and then his face burns before he can get the words out. Steve’s eyes are on fire, fixing him in a heated gaze. “Want you to gag me. With your fingers.”

 

Steve’s mouth falls open and then his head dips into Billy’s neck, moaning against his burning skin. He shifts his hips so his groin presses into Billy’s own hip and,  _ Christ,  _ is everything about Steve big?

 

Hand trembling, Steve touches his fingers to Billy’s lips and Billy groans softly, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy.

 

“Steve…” he whimpers helplessly, opening his eyes to see nothing but solid black.

 

Steve is gone. The air is cold. The stars and the fog have disappeared.

 

Billy’s heart sinks as his eyes adjust to the dark, taking in the sight of his bedroom ceiling, unclenching his fist from where it’s thrown above his head, twisting his bedsheet.

 

He’s hard and alone and his window is open, a balmy breeze winding its way through his quiet room.

 

Billy sighs and swallows. “Shit…” he whispers to himself, embarrassed although he’s alone. “Fuck, Harrington.” He takes his pillow and presses it into his face, groaning at how gone he is.

 

And then he starts giggling like an idiot and he’s not able to stop it. Because that’s all he can do, he’s powerless otherwise. He can only laugh off all these fantasies and pretend it’s not killing him on the inside.


End file.
